Non-specialty service providers play a significant role in detecting and treating mental health problems in children. While one type of non-specialty provider - primary health care - has been studied, we lack systematic study about the youth and family services system's role in detecting, treating, or referring youth with mental health problems. There exists a need for studies to gather comparable information about the specialty mental health and youth service systems functioning in a comparable area, regarding types of problems, population characteristics, referral routes, treatment plans, and actual services. Knowledge about potential overlap, as well as any division of labor, could be useful to epidemiologists, service system evaluators, local and state planners, and administrators. The specific aims are to: 1) to compare utilization patterns by assessing demographic and problem characteristics; 2) to compare response patterns, by analyzing referral sources, proposed and actual treatment services; 3) to study population overlap, by comparing system responses to youth categorized as posing similar problems; and 4) to compare this study's findings wih existing baseline data for clinical and normal samples published by Achenbach for Washington, D.C. The proposed 2 year study will utilize the Achenbach Child Behavior Checklist (CBCL) as a common measuring instrument of mental health problems of samples of youth 12 through 16 years old applying for service to each system. Seven publicly-funded mental health outpatient and 1 public youth and family service sites located within Essex County, New Jersey, will be employed; this county includes Newark and its suburbs. Approximately 300 completed parent interviews, from each of the two service systems will be collected by trained research interviewers shortly after intake. Agency workers will be asked to describe their ideal and proposed treatment service plans; a followup will determine what services were actually offered.